familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John William Ewing (1815-1868)
|surname =Ewing |given_name =John |image =John-William-Ewing.jpg |sex=M |father = William Creasey Ewing (1787-1862) |mother = Charlotte Elizabeth Ewing (1795-1862) |birth_year =1815 |birth_month =4 |birth_day =8 |birth_places-other=Cringleford, Norfolk+ England |death_year =1868 |death_month =10 |death_day =1 |death_places-other=Eaton+ Norwich+ Norfolk+ England |joined_with=Anna Elizabeth Crickmay (1815-1903) |wedding1_year=1840 |wedding1_places-other=|long_name =John William Ewing |description ='John William Ewing' (April 8, 1815 – October 1, 1868) Nurseryman at Eaton, Norwich in England. Owner and operator of Ewing Nurseries, which covered up to 60 acres and employed many local people from Eaton. Owned a seed shop in the center of Norwich. |skills =Nurseryman+ Florist+ Lime burner+ Seedsmen |signature =John William Ewing Signature.png |Wikipedia-en =John William Ewing}} __TOC__ Full name John William Ewing category:Ewing (surname) Vital statistics * Sex: Male * Born: at Cringleford, Norfolk, England * Christened: at Cringleford, Norfolk, England * Married: 1840 at Beccles?, Suffolk, England at age 25 * Died: at Eaton, Norwich, Norfolk, England at age 53 * Buried: at St. Peters, Cringleford Pedigree John William Ewing is the son of William Creasey Ewing (1787-1862) of Cringleford and Charlotte Elizabeth Lubbock (1795-1862) of Swaffham. Siblings * Rev. William Ewing (1816-1891). William went to Lincoln College in Oxford on 14th May 1835, aged 18. He received a B.A. in 1839 and an M.A. in 1843. William Ewing was the rector at North Pickenham, Norfolk, England from 1855 until his death in 1891. His wife Mary died when their daughter was still young. His daughter Mary Elizabeth Ewing married a Richard Wigston and they had a number of sons and daughters, descendants of who are almost certainly still around today. Rev. William Ewing is buried in the North Pickenham churchyard. * Ellen Elizabeth Ewing (1821-1895). Ellen appears to never have married. She was known as Aunt Ellen to John William Ewing's children and she must have been very close to them since she lived in Norwich. Up until 1862 when her parents died, she was still living at home with her parents. When they died she inherited the house they were living in. Ellen is buried in Mundesley, Norfolk. Spouse *Anna Elizabeth Crickmay (1815-1903) of Beccles, Suffolk, England. Anna's brother George appears to have worked for John William Ewing at the Ewing Nurseries and was often at the Ewing residence (The Old House) and may have actually lived there. George Crickmay was one of the witnesses of John William Ewing's will. Offspring *Anna Charlotte Ewing (1841-1902). Born 16th August 1841. Frequently attended St Gregory's church on a Sunday. She was the only member of the Ewing family to regularly do so. Anna died unmarried in Lower Walmer, Kent, on 1st January 1902. *Ellen Alice Ewing (1843-1929). Born 27th May 1843. Married William Child (known as 'Willie' to Ellen's siblings) on 30th September 1863 at Eaton, Norwich. Lived with the Child family until William Child died (at quite an early age). Moved back with mother at that point with her daughters Edith Ellen Child and Mary A. Child. According to census results, she was in later life an assistant in an establishment that promoted art. Ellen died in Battersea, London, on the 21st February 1929. *Mary Ewing (1844-1884). Born 25th July 1844. Fond of reading stories out loud to the family at night. A pianist/organist and would often play for the Eaton Church services on a Sunday. Also known to play music and sing at home when entertaining guests. She moved to India as a "Sister of Mercy". This may be where she died. She died sometime around 1884. *John Edward Ewing (1846-1933). Born 20th October 1846. Known as 'Johnnie' and 'Jack' to his siblings. Attended the Norwich "Grammar" School next to the Cathedral with his brother Arthur. Took over Ewing Nurseries when his father died in 1868. Married Alice Osborn (daughter of Thomas Osborn of Osborn and Sons Nursery in Fulham) on 12th August 1878 in Fulham. After discontinuing the Ewing's "Royal Norfolk Nurseries" in Eaton in 1893/1894, moved with his wife and son to Warblington in Havant, Hampshire, where he operated another nurseries, known as "Sea View Nurseries", under the name of "Ewing & Co". He ran this nurseries for eight years. Migrated to New Zealand with his wife and son around 1892. In Whangarei, New Zealand, he continued to work in the plant growing business, particularly in fruit it would seem. His wife Alice died in 1905. John moved back to England in later life and died on 5th December 1933 in Melbourne, Australia on a voyage from England to New Zealand to visit his son and grand children. *Charles William Ewing (1848-1911). Born 11th June 1848. A professional organist. Articled to Dr. Zachariah Buck, the organist at Norwich Cathedral. Appointed organist at St. Saviour's church in Eastbourne in 1867. Occupation given as "Professor of Music" in 1871 census. Listed as "Music Master and Organist" in 1875 Eastbourne College records. Died in Petersham, Sydney, Australia on 7th July 1911 and is buried at Waverley Cemetery in Sydney. He had been living in New South Wales for about 25 years, for 12 years organist and conductor of St. Andrew's Church, Summer Hill, Sydney. He also taught music in Sydney. Known as Uncle Carl to Arthur Henry's descendants in Canada and as Uncle Charlie to John Edward's descendants in New Zealand. Charles himself never married and had no children. *Arthur Henry Ewing (1851-1919). Born 5th January 1851. He married Ellen Catherine Jarman on 12th January 1884. Migrated to Canada. Arthur and Ellen had six children. He died in Los Angeles, California, on 23rd May 1919. *Catherine Elizabeth Ewing (1853-1938). Born 11th July 1853. She remained a spinster for many years but eventually married her first cousin Arthur William Crickmay at the age of 49 (when Arthur was 67 years old, a second marriage for him). Arthur died in 1910 eight years after they married. Catherine died in Ealing, London, on 10th April 1938. She had no children but her husband had children from his earlier marriage. Career John William Ewing was a nurseryman in Norwich. In the early 1840's John was living in Lakenham in a house called Shepherd's House, which was very near the Mackie and Ewing's Nursery. At this time John was in partnership with Frederick Mackie and the nursery was on Ipswich Road. The nursery in this location had been there for quite some time. It was originally established by John Mackie in the 1700s and remained in the Mackie family for many years. In 1833 when Sarah Mackie died, Frederick Mackie (her son) took over the Nursery. At some point between 1833 and 1840 he seems to have gone into partnership with John William Ewing and the business was renamed to Mackie and Ewing's. In November 1845, advertisements appeared in the Norfolk News stating that the partnership between the Mackies and John William Ewing had ended in October that year and that each party was continuing their business on their own accounts. This advertisement refers to the Eaton Nursery, so it is in 1845 that we have the earliest date of the establishment of the Ewing Nursery in Eaton. The Mackie Nursery was continued by Arthur Mackie. Frederick Mackie (a Quaker) was on a tour of Australia in 1855, where, incidentally, he got married. It is not known exactly when John and his family moved into The Old House (known then as Shrublands) at 49 Church Lane, Eaton but the 1861 census has them living at the Ewing's Nursery on Church Lane. In the 1851 census they are also living very near here. The Old House was owned by William Creasey Ewing, John's father. William and his wife Charlotte were living on Post Office Street in central Norwich from the late 1840s until they died. In 1862 John William Ewing's parents both died within a fortnight of each other and John inherited a lot of the houses and land in the Eaton and Cringleford area. At this time the largest part of the nurseries was on the corner of Newmarket Road and Bell Road and was some 60 acres in size. This was land apparently owned by his father William Creasey Ewing. The nursery was known as Ewing's Nursery or the Eaton Nursery. When John William Ewing died the nursery passed on to his son John Edward Ewing and his son-in-law William Child and was for a while known as 'Ewing and Child'. William Child died in 1877 but it seems likely that his involvement in the Nursery ended some years prior to that. While the business was still being run by both Ewing and Child, it started to be called The Royal Norfolk Nurseries, from as early as 1869. The business also became known as 'Ewing and Co'. John Edward Ewing closed the business down not long after 1883 (at which time there was a 'closing down sale' if you like). The nursery land in Eaton was sold in lots by Anna Elizabeth Ewing in 1884. John Edward Ewing married Alice Osborn, daughter of the well respected nurseryman Thomas Osborn of Osborn and Sons Nursery in Fulham. Incidentally the Osborn and Sons Nursery also closed down around 1882. This time was therefore the end of an era for both the Ewings and Osborns. John Edward Ewing and Alice moved to Warblington, Havant, Hampshire, around 1885/1885 and there John operated another nurseries business, "Ewing & Co, Sea View Nurseries", for at least eight years. After discontinuing that second nurseries business mid 1892, they then migrated to New Zealand. Family life Hobbies and interests Memberships Gallery Image:The_Old_House.jpg|The Old House in Church Lane, Eaton, where he lived from mid-1840s until he died in 1868. A date of 1822 appears near the entrance gate. William Creasey Ewing lived here before John. Image:The_Cottage.jpg|The Cottage is attached to The Old House in Eaton and was built by John William Ewing in 1864. The initials JWE can be seen in this photo. Image:John_William_Ewing_Large.jpg|John William Ewing with the family dog "Prinnie". Image:John_William_Ewing_Grave.JPG|St. Peter's churchyard, Cringleford, showing location of John William Ewing's grave. Image:John_William_Ewing_Grave_2.JPG|Close up of John William Ewing's grave in Cringleford. Image:The_cottage_eaton.JPG|The Cottage, Church Lane, built by John William Ewing in 1864. Image:The_old_house_backyard.JPG|The backyard of The Old House where John William Ewing lived. Backs up on to the Yare River. Image:St_Peters_Cringleford.JPG|St. Peter's church in Cringleford where John William Ewing is buried. The family attended this church nearly every Sunday. John's grave stone can be clearly seen in the foreground. Image:Charles_William_Ewing.jpg|Charles William Ewing, the second son of John William Ewing. It is thanks to a diary written by Charles in 1863/1864 that we know so much about the Ewing family life. Image:Charles_William_Ewing_Diary.jpg|The diary written by Charles William Ewing, capturing every day of his life from July 1863 to April 1864. He mentions his Pa, Ma and siblings very often. Image:Ewing_Family_Crest_and_Motto.jpg|The Ewing Family Crest and Motto (AUDACITER, Latin for 'Boldly') as it can be seen today on the wall beside the inner gate to The Old House in Eaton, Norwich. Image:Old_House_Date_Stone_1822.jpg|The 1822 date stone on the inward facing side of one of the outer gate posts of The Old House. As shown, the Ewing family crest also appears above this date stone. Image:Traditional_Ewing_Coat_of_Arms.jpg|The traditional/historical Ewing coat of arms. Compare crest and motto with the stones displayed at The Old House. Contributors Lance.ewing Ewing, John William Ewing, John William Category:Upgraded from info page